wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Dangan Ronpa 3: Bright, Shining Despair
Ultra Dangan Ronpa 3: Bright, Shining Despair "It's been three years since Hope's Peak reopened. Ten years since the Tragedy. Eight years since Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair, was defeated forever. Cloud Hagane's never been to a school. So when she's picked as the Super High School Level Gardener to attend Hope's Peak Academy, she jumps at the chance. Her and eighteen other students are going to have the best high school experience that Japan can offer... right?" Ultra Dangan Ronpa 3: Bright Shining Despair is a Dangan Ronpa fanfiction written by JirachiScratchz. (Who also created this page. Who'd have thought?) (You COULD call it a crossover with Ace Attorney, but only a bit. Just a bit.) Characters (Not all characters have complete biographies yet. I'm still developing these characters, and would definitely love it if you had ideas you wanted to give me! This is Wattpad, after all- nothing's final!) Cloud Hagane: The Super High School Level Gardener. Cloud is a bit of a hippie. She was homeschooled her entire life, and didn't have access to the technology most teenagers her age were. She grew up during the Tragedy, like the rest of her 'class', and so she was relieved to see the Tragedy abolished. She runs a popular online gardening blog, which is how Hope's Peak discovered her as a potential candidate. They sent a representative to her house to check it out, and when the representative presented her with a nearly dead plant only to find it in near-perfect health two days later, they knew that she and her green thumbs would be a perfect addition to the class. Peter Van Talon: The Super High School Level Toymaker. Peter is from a respected family. The Van Talon family is famous for their superior toys, and their company became the largest in the industry a few years ago. Peter can be mistaken for a bit of a snob at first, but he's really not that bad once you spend some time with him... and avoid bringing up Legos. Alex "Archer" Arrow: The Super High School Archer. (Big thanks to my friend Kayleigh for lending her to me! Unfortunately, I don't know much about her yet.) Alabaster Black: The Super High School Level Necromancer. (Big thanks to my friend Malachi for lending him to me! Unfortunately, I don't know much about him yet.) Alliyah Daring: The Super High School Level Flautist. Alliyah grew up in a very musical environment. She learned to play the flute at a young age, and was recognized as a child prodigy shortly after. She's played in several orchestras, and written some of her own music, but she seems to only consider this as a 'hobby', saying that her work as a writer and storyboard artist for a comic that she writes with her friend as her real work. Eve-Mia Rethry: The Super High School Lab Rat. Eve-Mia's life isn't what most people think it is. She's been recognized worldwide for her help discovering some major scientific accomplishments, and volunteering for testing. Unfortunately, she never exactly volunteered. Her parents were scientists, and she was born into a life in the lab. She's grown used to this, however, and so brushes off the constant testing that she has to undergo as 'normal'. She dresses in rags- mainly because she always has to dress up to go out in public, and so whenever she puts on nice clothes, it makes her uncomfortable. Her double first name comes from her mom and dad's inability to agree on a name for her at her birth. This term at Hope's Peak, she's being researched on to find a cure for the common cold, a feat that, according to her, "Everyone wants it to happen, but no one actually expects it to happen." Yaka Inu: The Super High School Level Technological Advancement. Yaka Inu is a bit like Eve-Mia. She too was born into life in the lab. However, Yaka's life took a turn in the other direction when she was subjected to surgery attaching various electronic devices to her, and even implanting them inside her. This surgery turned her into an 'electric human', a human who can eat food and use it as a power source for electric and electronic appliances. Unfortunately, she could only generate enough power to keep her devices running. Without a profit of electricity, the scientists went back to the drawing board, giving Yaka away to an orphanage because they wanted her to at least have a semi-normal life. She was adopted about a week after arriving there because a couple visiting the orphanage found her absolutely fascinating. She applied for a scholarship at Hope's Peak, and she was accepted. Stella Von Karma: The Super High School Level Dreamer. Stella Von Karma was born into a famous family. The Von Karmas are a family of lawyers famous for their impeccably perfect sense of justice. Her eldest sister was one of the first to break tradition, moving to America to become an actress, and her father and other sister were both defeated. She had no biological brothers, so for all intents and purposes, the Von Karma line was dead. Stella never wanted to become a lawyer in the first place. She's always had a perfect memory of all her dreams for about a week, and even then the memories fade away slowly. She keeps a dream journal, and writes down every single dream she has in it. She's gone through about five journals so far, and she has compiled the best ones into a book, which she published. After Hope's Peak and Towa Group tested her to find out if she really did remember her dreams, she was given a scholarship. Kaycee Gardener: The Super High School Level Cover Artist. Uta Sodaina: The Super High School Level Opera Singer. Isadora Gates: The Super High School Level Mathematician. Ribbon Fey: The Super High School Level Spirit Medium. Milly Ross: The Super High School Level Seamstress. Minamo Amano: The Super High School Level Shark. Bryson Rockford: The Super High School Level Daredevil. Mixie Yamada: The Super High School Level Maid. Wyatt Raines: The Super High School Level Surfer. Madoka Mihara: The Super High School Level Luckster. No Hope's Peak class is complete without one! Fun Facts * The cover and description will change as the story progresses. There will be more people added to the cover, and the description will become more detailed, and cover what's currently happening in the story. * You can find the story at https://www.wattpad.com/story/55368019-ultra-dangan-ronpa-3-bright-shining-despair . I'm not sure if that's where the link to the story goes, but that's where I'm putting it. * Alex "Archer" Arrow and Alabaster Black belong to my two friends from school, Kayleigh and Malachi. I asked all my friends if anyone wanted their Original Characters (OCs) to be in a story I'm writing, and they volunteered. * Stella Von Karma, Alliyah Daring, and Uta Sodaina were all OCs of mine before this story was written. (Ribbon kinda was too, but by that I mean I had drawn a person and then decided to give it a name and tah-dah! Ribbon.) Category:Wattpad Stories